


Be Mine

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you like this story. There is a mini doujin of it done by Lenap on deviantART.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story. There is a mini doujin of it done by Lenap on deviantART.

Iruka tucked the handmade cards into his bag, along with quite a bit of candy. Looking around the room, he sighed and then resolutely moved to gather up the decorations and trash left over from the small classroom party. It took the better part of an hour to get everything back in order, and he was glad that the holiday at least meant that he didn't have homework or tests to grade. Picking up his overstuffed bag, Iruka headed for the door, relieved to finally be heading home.

"You dropped something, Iruka-sensei..."

The voice caught him by surprise, and Iruka turned around to find Kakashi standing there with his hand outstretched and an envelope between his fingers. "I don't remember seeing this earlier," Iruka said, unable to resist teasing the other just a little.

"I'm sure I saw you drop it," Kakashi said, the amusement clear on the visible part of his face. "Of course, if you don't want it..." His voice trailed off, the unspoken threat amplified by the man pulling the envelope back to tap it against his hand.

Iruka snatched it then very carefully slit the edge open with a kunai and slid the card out. It was obviously handmade, the edges of the blue craft paper heart rough from being cut with something other than scissors. The dolphin, however, was actually rather nicely drawn. "Aren't valentines supposed to be red?"

"I don't like red. I like blue," the jounin said, the admission clear in the rather sulky tone.

The brunet laughed and stepped a little closer to his boyfriend, who immediately slid an arm around the chunin's waist. "So, does this mean I can't give you your gift until White Day?"

Kakashi pulled his mask down and planted a very light kiss on the grinning teacher. "How about you give it to me now, and we pretend you waited?" He suggested, then planted another kiss on his lover's lips. "Or, I can just give you _your_ gift over and over and over..." He whispered the words while stealing little kisses and nips between the words. "...and then, on White Day, you can return the favor."

Iruka smiled and leaned into the kisses, sliding his hands from the front of Kakashi's flak jacket to around his neck. "I like that idea."

"Which?" Kakashi asked, chuckling softly.

"Both..."


End file.
